Old World Pantheon
}} The Old World Pantheon is a collection of god-like deities known and worshiped within the Old World. Tied together by means of blood-relation within two distinct families, the first and more ancient Pantheon is the Elder Gods, known also as the Old Gods or Northern Gods whose worship is most predominant within the harsh northern lands of the Old World, such as the Empire of Man and the Kingdom of Kislev. The second and younger Pantheon are the Classical Gods, known also as the Southern Gods, whose worship is located within the less hostile, more civilized south, such as the fractious kingdoms of Tilea and Estalia. Within the Empire, the followers of the Old Gods regard them as the true deities of the Empire, while the Classical Gods are considered more sophisticated by their devotees. The Gods of the Old World are often worshiped together as a single Pantheon of Gods. Each of these Gods are said to represent a defining aspect that is prominent amongst Humanity and Nature, such as the nature of War, Knowledge, Peace, Fertility and Death. Each God is also tied-together by blood-relations, with Taal and Morr being the patriarch of their respected families. Another sub-grouping of Gods that are present within the Old World but are only exclusive to certain areas and certain nations are the Patron Gods. These Gods are unique as they are not connected to either the Elder nor Classical Gods by blood-relation, but are nonetheless acknowledged as being a part of the Old World Pantheon as a whole. These Patron Gods includes dieties such as Sigmar, patron god of the Empire of Man, or the Lady of the Lake, patron goddess of the Kingdom of Bretonnia. The Kingdom of Kislev also has a collection of Gods within their own beliefs, but only a few are recognized as true deities rather than simple superstition, and are sometimes excluded from the Old World Pantheons, with the possible exception of Ursun. Below these famous Gods are a large collection of other deities. Minor Gods are those that have few worshippers in comparison to better known deities such as Sigmar or Taal. There are hundreds, if not thousands of Minor Gods in the Empire, some with as few as a few dozen worshippers. In addition, some Old Worlders venerate non-Human deities, borrowing Gods from the Dwarfs, Elves, and even the Halflings, including them in their prayers and ceremonies. The following entries are but a sample of the kinds of minor Gods worshipped in the Old World. List of Northern Gods * Taal - God of the Wilds and the husband of Rhya * Rhya - Goddess of Agriculture and Birth and the wife of Taal * Manann - God of the Sea and the son of Taal and Rhya * Ulric - God of Winter and Wolves and the younger brother of Taal List of Southern Gods * Morr - God of Death and the husband of Verena * Verena - Goddess of Justice and Learning and the wife of Morr * Myrmidia - Goddess of Warfare and Strategy and the daughter of Morr and Verena * Shallya - Goddess of Mercy and Healing and the daughter of Morr and Verena * Ranald - God of Trickery and Thieves List of Patron Gods * Sigmar - God of mankind, the founder of The Empire, considered to have ascended to Godhood * Lady of the Lake - Goddess of purity and chivalry, patron of Bretonnia * Ursun - God of bears and strength, patron of Kislev List of Minor Deities A * Aach -- God of Aach River and Aachen (Ostland) * Affairiche -- God of Merchants (Bretonnia) * Ahalt -- God of Hunting, Fertility, and Sacrifice (Wissenland) * Ahltler -- God of Woodworking (Hochland) * Albaulea -- Goddess of Farming (Stirland) * Altaver -- God of the River Aver (Averland) * Arvala -- Goddess of Carpentry (Ostermark) * Artho the Unmoving -- God of Tradition (Middenland) B * Bögenauer -- God of Bögenhafen and the River Bögen (Reikland) * Borchband, the Voice -- God of Rhetoric and Civil Agitators (Reikland) * Bylorak -- God of Bylorhof Marsh (Stirland) C * Clio -- Classical Goddess of History (Reikland) D * Dazh -- God of Fire and the Sun (Kislev) * Dark Helgis -- Matron of Widows (Middenland) * Dehagli -- Goddess of Tailors (Averland) * Dyrath -- Goddess of Fertility and Womanhood (Reikland) E * Eldal -- God of the Veldt (Ostermark) * Esmerelda -- Halfling Goddess of Home and Hearth (Mootland) F * Father Raven -- God of Ravens and Crows (Averland) * Forsagh -- God of Auguries (Averland) * Fury -- Goddess of Righteous Anger (Reikland) G * Gadd -- God of the Worlds Edge Mountains (Stirland) * Gaffey -- Halfling God of Building (Mootland) * Gargali -- God of the Hidden Ore (Wissenland) * Gazul -- Dwarf God and Protector of the Dead (Eastern Empire) * Gid -- God of Peak Pass (Ostermark) * Gorol -- God of Streams (Ostermark) * Grandfather Reik -- God of the River Reik (Reikland) * Groplotta -- Halfling Goddess of Herbalism and Nature (Mootland) * Grungni -- Dwarf God of the Forge (Stirland) * Gunndred -- God of Rustling and Blackmail (Averland) (Outlawed) * Guvaur -- God of Bulls (Ostland) H * Haendryk -- God of Merchants (Wasteland) * Haleth -- Goddess of Fertility (Middenland) * Haleth -- Lady of the Hunt (Northern Empire) * Halétha -- Protector Goddess of the Hedgefolk (Forest of Shadows) * Handrich -- God of Commerce (Reikland) * Hyacinth -- Halfling Goddess of Fertility (Mootland) * Hyssron -- God of Sacred knolls (Averland) I * Ishnernos -- Earth Spirit (Talabecland) J * Josias -- Halfling God of Agriculture and Tobacco (Mootland) K * Kakarol -- God of Horses (Ostland) * Kalita -- God of Merchants (Kislev) * Karnos -- God of Beasts (Talabecland) * Karog -- God of Forests (Nordland) * Katya -- God of Disarming Beauty (Reikland) * Kavarich -- God of Horses (Ostermark) * Khaine -- God of Murder (Outlawed) Sometimes considered one of the Classical Gods. * Khirreth -- God of the Oberstein Wood (Wissenland) * Koppalt -- God of the Koppens (Talabecland) * Ktharta -- Goddess of Lake Delb (Middenland) L * Lady of the Lake -- Goddess of Bretonnia * Loerk -- Lord of the Dance (Nordland) * Lucan & Luccina -- Founder Gods of Luccini (Tilea) * Lupos -- God of Predators (Hochland) M * Manalt -- God of Fishermen (Nordland) * Manhavok -- God of Floods (Stirland) * Margileo -- God of Honour (Averland) * Mathlann -- Elven God of the Sea (Laurelorn Forest) * Mercopio -- God of Merchants (Tilea) * Mermedus -- God of the Sea of Claws (Norsca) * Millavog -- God of Dancing (Wissenland) * Mittlmund -- Guardian of Restless Spirits (Wissenland) N * Narlog the Inevitable -- God of Inevitability (Ostland) * Narvorga -- Goddess of Fertility (Stirland) O * O Prospero -- God of Merchants (Estalia) * Oboroch -- God of the Middle Mountains (Hochland) P * Phineas -- Halfling God of Farming (Mootland) Q * Quinsberry -- Halfling God of Ancestry (Mootland) R * Renbaeth the Shrewd -- Patron of Lawyers (Talabecland) * Rudric -- God of Glory (Middenland) S * Salyak -- Goddess of Charity (Kislev) * Sarriel -- Elven God of Dreams (Laurelorn Forest) * Scripsisti -- God of Scribes (Talabecland) * Seppel -- God of Vengeance (Stirland) * Shaback -- God of the Fens and Swamps * Shadreth -- God of Tracking (Talabecland) * Sheirrich, The Lost Wind -- God of Wind (Averland) * Shrowl -- God of Hunting (Hochland) * Skalor -- God of Bartering (Ostland) * Snow King -- God of Snow (North Empire) * Söll -- God of the Sun (Wissenland) * Solden -- God of Tyranny and Oppression (Outlawed) * Solkan -- - God of Vengeance and the Sun (Tilea and Estalia) * Stovarok -- God of Storytelling (Nordland) * Stromfels -- God of Storms and Sharks (Nordland) (Outlawed) * Styriss -- God of Poachers (Ostermark) T * The Azure Man -- God of the Sky (Nordland) * Toar -- God of Lightning (Talabecland) * Tor -- God of Thunder and Lightning (Kislev) * Torothal -- Elven God of Rain and Rivers (Laurelorn Forest) * Tahrveg, The Keen Arrow -- God of Archery U * Ursash -- God of Bear Hunters (Ostland) * Ursun -- God of Bears (Kislev) * Urvijak -- God of Morning Frost (Ostermark) * Uutann -- God of Oak Trees (Middenland) V * Vallich -- God of Smithing and Ship Building (Nordland) * Vylmar -- God of Decadence, Drinking and Debauchery (Outlawed) W * Wendred -- God of Duty and Service (Wissenland) * Wulfor -- God of Lake Wolfen (Ostland) Sources * : Warhammer Fantasy RPG 2nd ED -- Tome of Salvation ** : pg. 80 ** : pg. 81 ** : pg. 82 ** : pg. 132 * : Warhammer Fantasy RPG 2nd ED -- Tome of Salvation ** : pg. 33 - 35 * : Warhammer Fantasy RPG 2nd ED -- Realm of the Ice Queen ** : pg. 35 - 38 * : Warhammer Fantasy RPG 2nd ED -- Shades of Empire ** : pg. 56 ** : pg. 107 * Warhammer Fantasy Roleplay: Sigmar's Heir (2nd RPG Edition) -- pg. 33 - 35. * : Warhammer Fantasy RPG 4th ED -- Core Rulebook ** : pg. 202 ** : pg. 216 es:Panteón del Viejo Mundo Category:Gods of the Old World Category:Gods Category:O Category:W Category:P